toontownccfandomcom-20200213-history
V1.0.1
v1.0.1 Beta Patch 3 Trolley * Rebalance the experience formula for the trolley. No longer will you be riding the trolley all day long! Bugfixes * Fix a crash for toons that were so eager to disable Ye Olde Toontowne colors they couldn't wait to get in game. * Fix a crash for toons that were so eager to use trap that they couldn't wait for a Cog to join the battle. Bosses * Rebalance some CJ attack damage tables. * Bonus weight has been implemented into lower tier CJ fights. The weight is 2 less than the number of seats. v1.0.1 BETA Patch 2 SOS Cards * Tweak the damage values of some SOS cards. Buildings * Cog Buildings now properly spawn in Ye Olde Toontowne. Invasions * Slightly adjust the rate at which invasions spawn. Battle and Cogs * Rebalance Mr. Hollywood and The Mingler's attacks. ** Mr. Hollywood retains having two group attacks, Song and Dance, however, is much less accurate than Power Trip. ** The Mingler's Power Trip has been replaced with Double Talk, and her Paradigm Shift damage table has been reduced. * Various other tweaks to Sellbot Cog damages. * Toon attack panels in battle now accurately reflect the damage a gag will do when prestiged. Other * Fix a few typos around the game. * Fix Timmy Riddle's quest reward. It can be toggled in the Camera Tab of the Options Shtikerbook page. v1.0.1 BETA Patch 1 Training Points * Fix a few typos on the training points page. Clubs * Fix a longstanding bug with club invites. Trolley * The Slingshot Game will automatically complete if everyone reaches the max score. Cogs * Slightly adjust the damages of some rank 7 Cogs. Quests * Fix a quest duplication bug. v1.0.1 BETA Trolley * Trolley levels have now been added! Hop on the trolley and level up your Trolley Level for three more laff points. * ALL trolley jellybean rewards are now doubled. * Fix a crash in the Tug-of-War minigame when you face off against a "The Mingler" Cog. Quests * Fixed an issue that displayed the wrong experience values * Fixed an issue that allowed players to get a quest early * Fixed an issue that didn't let players pick up treasures * Tweaked Ye Olde Toontowne building quests to 'Anywhere.' * Tweaked some quest dialogue * Added beans to all quests * Added sidequest hints to HQ NPCs Disguises * Implement unused Cog disguise walking sounds from Toontown Online Instances * Buffed the number of Cogs in the Toontown Central & Barnacle Boatyard boss fight * The Ye Olde Toontowne boss fight is now 1 level higher per tier * Fix an issue where Toons that went sad in an instance would still get credit on completion. Clubs * Fixed an issue that would cause players to crash on receiving an invite to a club Golfing * Tweaked the golfing exp gained from golfing Gags * Fixed an issue with Lure accuracy * Buffed Throw damage * Slightly buffed Lightning starting damage * Fixed a problem with Squirt causing users to crash * Added indicators for Lure rounds and Squirt rounds * Added an indicator for if the cog is soaked * The "Water Balloon" gag is now a lime-green color Cogs * Add sound effects to some Cog attacks that were previously mute. * Cogs now have a sound effect for dodging a gag. Other * Added some words to the whitelist * Fixed an issue that allowed players to disable the black and white filter in Ye Olde Toontowne * Fixed a crash relating to the black and white filter in Ye Olde Toontowne * Fixed an issue with The Big Cheese's glower power attack * Rename a building in Mezzo Melodyland to be less abrasive